


To Take A Breath

by freduppet



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, and natsukages reaction.....inspired this, i finished the game and was like WOWOOWOWOWOW, so i gave it to haruya and natsukage, then while trying to get all the achievements i saw, will write a longer 1bh fic at some other undetermined point, you had to give the love chocolate to someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freduppet/pseuds/freduppet
Summary: Nanashi raised his eyebrows. “Is there someone you like?”
Relationships: Nanase "Nanashi" Yoshi/Suoh Natsukage
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	To Take A Breath

Natsukage closed his eyes.

“Nanashi...have you ever dated anyone?”

Nanashi smiled, that full-face smile that pulled on the creases by his eyes that Natsukage had come to notice he did when he was about to laugh. “Oh! There was this one weird girl who wanted me to date her once, and I said yes! But, I don’t know if that counts, because it only lasted about six hours!” As predicted, Nanashi’s shoulders shook as he half-heartedly brought a hand to his mouth. 

Covering his smile. It irked Natsukage, and he had given up on trying to deny it.

Natsukage took a deep breath, bracing himself for the next question he knew Nanashi was going to ask immediately after his brief giggle session. 

“Why do you ask? Are you looking for advice?” Nanashi leaned in closer to Natsukage, studying his flustered expression Natsukage didn’t realize he was failing to hide. “I don’t know if I would be the best person to ask, but I’ll try to help you anyway!”

Natsukage shook his head a bit too quickly. “Not really. I was just curious.”

Nanashi raised his eyebrows. “Is there someone you like?”

Natsukage brushed his bangs out of his face, barely dry from when he last was at practice. He turned away from Nanashi. “Yeah.”

Nanashi clapped his hands together. “How exciting!” He bounced on his heels, drawing in even closer to Natsukage, causing him to stagger back a step in surprise. “What is she like? Is she pretty? Do I know her? Is she--”

“He’s average. Kind of weak-willed. Pretty predictable.” Natsukage slipped his hands into his pockets. He willed himself to drop the heat rising to his face as desperately as he could.

Nanashi’s eyes widened. “What? Is it...is it Haruya?” He tapped his chin, eyes wandering as he tried to think of what he wanted to say next. “I mean, I wouldn’t blame you, he’s pretty cute--”

Natsukage grabbed ahold of Nanashi’s wrist. He gazed directly into Nanashi’s gentle eyes, watching as Nanashi’s expression faded from surprise, to shock, to complete embarrassment. As soon as Natsukage knew Nanashi had realized what he meant to communicate, he let go of Nanashi’s wrist, gave him a small smile, then turned to walk away, slowly and quietly. 

“N-Natsukage--!! Wait--what?! Wait!!” He started to run after Natsukage, before skittering to a stop when he realized Natsukage was already rather far away, and Nanashi had been standing in front of the Sunset Hill pharmacy in a complete daze for almost three minutes. He stared into the distance, as if it would will Natsukage to come back and explain...whatever the heck kind of bundle of unrestrained feelings he had just left Nanashi with, but of course, nothing happened.

Realizing how...bizarre he must have looked, standing in the middle of the road with his mouth gaping open and a face redder than the trademark crimson sunset on the hill itself, Nanashi quickly spun around and darted back towards home. 

* * *

Right when Natsukage thought he had finally finished trying to ward off his stress by practicing until he was soaked to the bone, he opened Mutter to find a slew of unread messages from Nanashi.

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry you got denied the experience of reading the draft which was in comic sans


End file.
